


Bondage（完）

by dieaway1989



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989
Kudos: 3





	Bondage（完）

黑色彈性皮革綁在白皙肌膚上頭，銀光扣鎖覆蓋上頭；黑色蕾絲鏤空長襯衫裹上，黑色皮褲亦包裹著人雙腿與翹臀。

穿上外套，看似簡單隨意的捲髮與琥珀框造型眼鏡，套上鞋走過一陣香氛霧雨。

這不是堂本光一第一次看到堂本剛，看著坐在吧檯上的人抿著酒杯實際上一口酒也沒有吞下過。

眼前人對比四周清醒太多，身邊人揣測各種不懷好意，但到了堂本剛這，所有的不懷好意都被那人三言兩語給一一吹滅。

拿著手上的酒杯，堂本光一走上前去對著他說自己被朋友整蠱，必須選一位在吧檯上的人玩個遊戲。

堂本剛本來坐在上面俯瞰世界的喧囂，一個長相精緻的人就這樣走了過來，手上那杯Margarita剩下一半在杯內。

可能是那張臉太合胃口，堂本剛看了看後方那群窺探的人，拉過堂本光一手喝了口後問

「玩什麼？」

見那人往上看的眼眸，堂本光一將酒杯上的鹽抹上指尖，在堂本剛的頸部劃過，低頭喝了口Margarita後舔過了堂本剛的脖子，往上到了他耳邊，舌頭舔過耳垂。

「Do you want to play a game？」氣音傳入耳裡，堂本光一手指著堂本剛的胸前。

雙唇交疊，牙齒囓過唇色，堂本剛被人壓在門板上吻著，雙手被人固定在上頭，背部感受到除了門板的冷硬，也感受到了自己身上那層束縛的壓迫。

堂本光一從那件蕾絲上衣感受到底下人絕對沒有這麼平面單純，手指傳來的訊息能發現黑色包裝紙拆開後別有洞天。

摟著人的腰讓他更貼近自己，怎麼吻都不夠似的，白皙柔潤的肌膚被自己啃出了一片片痕跡，襯衫的扣子被自己咬在口內。

不堪一擊的絲線被摧毀殆盡，半遮半掩的秘密漸漸明朗在堂本光一眼中，那忽閃忽滅的銀光與被壓迫出紅痕的盛宴出現。

服貼柔軟的皮褲如同蛇一樣的勾上自己的腰，那雙乾淨明亮的雙眼看著自己，熟透艷紅的唇微微噘起，一聲微弱噓音飄盪空中。

暖黃燈下，堂本剛的身體如同一汪泉水，把堂本光一所有觀感完全溺斃在裡頭，那綁在身上的皮帶折磨著自己與堂本剛的皮膚，銀扣鎖的那一絲清涼也被兩人滾燙的溫度驚嚇。

任憑堂本剛在自己身上馳騁，從堂本光一的視線中能看見深淺不一的紅痕與那大片大片白皙的肌膚交疊，柔潤的大腿與臀瓣如同棉花糖，讓堂本光一想將人吞入腹中。

房間內能聽見除了自己喘息的聲音便是堂本剛的哆音，怎麼纏也纏不夠來者，那臀肉已經被自己的手打紅；滾燙的溫度包裹著自己更加燒燙的身體。

永不知足的饕餮咬住了人的肩頸，手指交握，那蝴蝶骨到臀部的風景被堂本光一壓在身下，堂本剛肩上黑痣的位置被咬出了一圈牙印。

失了理智的獸得到了滿足，懶洋洋的舔了舔嘴邊。又是得到了一串的吻，與前面那些吻不同，這些輕吻膜拜似的點在堂本剛的唇上。

皮膚被勒出印記，身上除了香水就是堂本光一的味道；靠近下身的地方還能發現黑色皮帶上頭那如同泡沫的白濁。

一只精巧的鑰匙就這樣被堂本光一咬在嘴內，抱著人讓堂本剛更靠近自己；夜還長⋯⋯人類的外皮能在褪去，不知足的獸纏著獵物；堂本剛眼裡面的笑漸濃。

伸手拿走鑰匙，誰是誰的狩獵者；還未分出勝負。


End file.
